11:11 PM
by TwinAndTwin
Summary: En varias oportunidades hemos escuchado que hay que pedir un deseo a las 11:11 PM y se hará realida... quizás si es cierto...


**11:11 PM**

-Voy a casarme – dijo Josh.

Solo esas simples tres palabras hacían que Hayley sintiera como si un pedazo de cielo le hubiera caído justo encima de la cabeza evitando que pudiera pensar o reaccionar en ese momento.

Las celebraciones de los demás chicos la hicieron volver a la realidad. Recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la mirada y vio que era la única que aun no había felicitado a Josh.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, él la rodeó con sus brazos y Hayley tuvo que contener las lágrimas.

-Hayley… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – le preguntó Josh deshaciendo el abrazo.

-felicitaciones, si estás listo para dar este importante paso, serás muy feliz, estoy segura – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa. Josh le dedicó una radiante sonrisa también.

Hayley sentía unas incontrolables ganas de decirle a Josh que no se casara, pero no sabía cómo. Era muy difícil para ella decir esas simples palabras. Había estado asustada de decirlo, tal vez por miedo a que las cosas cambiaran demasiado, o a que todo acabara como sus divorciados padres, y aquella frase quedara en vano.

Los días pasaban y Hayley trataba de mostrarse tranquila e indiferente, evitaba las lágrimas porque no conseguiría nada con llorar, esa no era una salida, aunque a veces se le escapaban algunas gotitas de sus ojos, eso le servía para desahogarse.

Ese era el día antes de la boda. Hayley se paseaba por el centro comercial buscando un vestido para la ceremonia. No estaba para nada entusiasmada con la idea de asistir, pero no podía defraudar a su amigo y no estar ahí para él, además ir de compras lograba distraerla un poco, aunque no del todo.

Después de elegir un elegante vestido negro salió de la tienda en busca de un taxi para volver a casa.

Subió al automóvil en el asiento trasero. El conductor llevaba la radio encendida y sonaba la canción "The only exception". Sin poder contenerse más, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¿está bien? – preguntó el conductor.

-si, si… estaré bien – respondió ella secando su mejilla

-no esté triste, sea cual sea el problema, se arreglará

-no, no lo creo, ya es demasiado tarde…

-jamás es demasiado tarde. Si de verdad desea arreglar algo, las 11:11 PM es la mejor hora para pedir un deseo – el conductor la miró por el espejo retrovisor y le guiñó un ojo.

Hayley no dijo nada más durante el viaje de vuelta a casa.

-gracias – se limitó a decirle al conductor antes de bajar del taxi.

-recuerde a las 11:11 PM.

Las palabras del señor del taxi quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza por el resto de la tarde. Tal vez sonaba tonto, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

El reloj marcaba las 11:09 PM y ella ya estaba segura de cual seria su petición. Se quedó mirando la hora y cada minuto parecía pasar con la lentitud de cinco, hasta que finalmente dieron las 11:11 PM.

Hayley cerró sus ojos y desde su corazón pidió su deseo…

"_Desearía que él estuviera aquí para decirle lo que siento, lo que necesita escuchar, y tal vez algunas cosas cambiarían"_

Abrió sus ojos y recorrió la habitación con la mirada, todo era exactamente igual que hace dos minutos atrás. Por un momento pensó que eso había sido una estupidez hasta que la puerta sonó.

Se dirigió a abrir y al ver a Josh allí de pie comprendió que el deseo no había sido en vano.

-sé que tienes algo que decirme, solo por eso estoy aquí… dilo y las cosas podrían cambiar… – dijo Josh

-yo… yo, no puedo – respondió Hayley

-no es tan difícil, Hayley yo aún te amo… dime lo que necesito oír, dilo y no me casaré mañana, porque entonces sabré que todo esto que siento no es en vano… y…

-Josh yo… yo te amo – dijo ella finalmente – Te amo, pero tuve miedo de decirlo

-eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Sujetó a Hayley por la cintura y la acercó a él para besarla dulcemente en los labios, ella le respondió el beso y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-Te amo Josh – dijo.

* * *

Este es el primer one-shot que subimos, esperamos que les guste :D


End file.
